Incubus
by Draco's Worst Nightmare
Summary: Sora is home alone while Riku is off visiting his parents. It’s been three years since he’s fought and defeated the Heartless, but this one seems very happy to see him... SoraxHeartless


Title: Incubus

Author: Draco's Worst Nightmare

Rating: M

Pairing: Sora/Heartless, Sora/Riku

Summary: Sora is home alone while Riku is off visiting his parents. It's been three years since he's fought and defeated the Heartless, but this one seems very happy to see him... Sora/Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd probably be arrested for overuse of sexual situations between a lot of really hot boys.

Song Suggestions: The Beginning: Forze del Male by Yoko Shimomura. Just because it's mysterious and panic-inducing. The Middle and Ending: Shallow Sleep by Hyde. Just because I love it.

Thankies: To Cheministic who beta'd for me. Of course I overrode a lot of her suggestions by just remodeling the sentence entirely, but it was still much appreciated.

A/N: A little ways in to Titan Heat, I realized that somehow, someway, I had to get Sora in on the crack action. So here he is, in another cracked adventure by DWN, paired up with none other than a Heartless, the special kind.

A Note: I think I have a problem with holding down and raping cute boys. Forgive me.

* * *

_**Incubus - **__**noun**__ – __a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them._

* * *

_Spoo!_

_Schlosh schlosh! Schoop!_

_Spoo!_

_Slpish!_

Sora smiled at his reflection, inspecting every tooth and running his tongue over the front of the top row before deciding he was satisfied and put his toothbrush down. He played with his hair a little, testing the spikiness and bounciness that they still held after a thirty minute shower. The ritual had started. He made funny faces in the mirror all the while checking the rest of his body out. He flexed his arms, noting them as strong and lean. He ran his fingers over the dips and curves of his faint abs, thinking that they were still less defined than Riku's. He turned around and looked back at his likeness's butt. He poked at the indents on the side of his cheeks and slapped the meatier part of it with a certain satisfaction etched into his face. Perky as always...

He did all this completely nude with no one in the house to disturb him. Riku wasn't even around. He was at his parent's house for a visit and Sora was left all alone for the night. Not that it mattered if Riku was there or not, he still took ten minutes to check himself out. He finished up by gliding on his AXE deodorant before turning off the light and beginning to prance around the living room starkers. His agenda for the night was full of Sora time. Basically, it consisted of eating a crap load of ice cream while playing video games...but in the buff!

He bounced his way (as well as other things) over to the kitchen and opened the freezer with a happy fervor and a shiver to his loins. He picked up his Breyer's Triple Chocolate ice cream and a spoon before settling down on his couch with PS2 controller in his lap and Final Fantasy XII flashing on the screen. He scooped out a massive hunk of dark chocolate flavor, set in his mouth and began to play.

It was three hours of constant playtime and about half an entire two quarts of ice-cream before the images on the screen became fuzzy and Sora had to fight to keep his eyes open. He felt a yawn come along as he fought fiend after fiend to get to a save point. Growing even more exhausted, he decided to skip any other battles by pressing R2 and fleeing two screens back. He was Fran, running in high heels with low defense past a lot of imps, but it was worth it as he got there a little faster than he would with a heavier character. He saved and then fell to his knees to turn off the console, barely seeing the screen anymore. He stretched a little before getting up to put the half melted dessert away.

With the lights and television turned off, the doors locked, and everything put away, Sora climbed the stairs to his room. He fell into the feathery softness and felt around the bed for his sleep shorts to pull on before he rolled around in the covers to find a comfortable spot. He rubbed his face against the pillow and deftly fingered the space next to him where Riku should have been. He thought of his silky hair and broad, comfy chest that was so much better than the pillow he was laying on, not to mention Riku's wandering hands through the night that seemed to find their way _into_ him somehow. Sora fell into a sleepy, dreamy haze, an aftertaste of mild coffee-like bitterness lacing his mouth.

XXXXXX

When he awoke from the haze of sleep, it was to light.

Light didn't usually bother him, but this was_ unusually_ bright in the sea of darkness.

Darkness?

Sora's eyes struggled to ease into this new situation. Pitch black darkness itched at his peripherals and an air of dark silk was about. The ringing in his ears was almost deafening in his mind. The blood that was warming his fingertips slowly inched back through his veins, an unnerving chill replacing it. His heart fell into a panic, a feeling he hadn't had since fighting the heartless three years ago. Even though the feeling was there it didn't mean they were back. How could they? They'd been sealed away, never to be awakened again, at least not in his lifetime.

Holding out a hand to summon his blade, deciding to rather be paranoid than dead, he sensed the strength come back to him from before, the power of knowing you were unstoppable in his hands. But even though his fingertips brimmed with power, he didn't summon anything and his entire world was flipped upside-down.

"Woah!"

His toes, if they weren't freezing before, were definitely little ice-cubes now as the blood was forced to his face. His head was swimming with panic and dizziness. The weight of his bones and organs pressed down - or up - on his chest and neck making it hard to breathe, even hurting him to do it. He was being held up by his left ankle by something. What _was_ holding him up is what he did - or did not - want to know. It was gripping his ankle in a hard-fast hold, completely circling the tendons there and threatening to pull it out of the socket. He tried to relieve the pressure on his ears with a mid air sit-up, not being able to hold it for more than two seconds and falling back down. He felt worse than before after doing it as the blood came rushing back all too quickly. And just before Sora figured he looked like a cherry tomato with a ghost-white stem attached, he was tossed right-side up. Snake-like creatures came out of the dark to grasp his other ankle and wrists, spreading him eagle in the mild darkness.

Through the placid euphoria of having his stomach out of his throat, his earlier panic returned, realizing too late that he should've called upon his Keyblade a lot earlier.

The light wasn't around anymore. It was like someone flipped a switch, and the light was transferred into a glowing white and large, twisting, heartless insignia. Unfortunately, it was giving off more than enough light for him to see what was holding him up. The illuminated creature was horribly complicated. Sora gulped as he ran his eyes over a plethora of tendrils littering the floor and floating in the air. A brief image of the tentacle porn he had watched with Riku and Roxas a couple times flashed in his mind. He had a feeling he was in one. Not opting to be raped by a hundred feelers, he glanced up at the rather large yellow eyes and faltered.

He didn't expect it to smile at him. Heartless don't smile. This one though had an actual smile, the corners of his lips quirking into a mere imitation of a grin. There was no happiness behind it, but that wasn't what stopped him in the first place. No... It was the sick intention combined with those blank apathetic eyes that did it. It was going to enjoy this. It was going to enjoy _him_.

Sora kicked, squirmed, jerked, whatever it took to free himself from his bonds to no avail. This thing – this _heartless_ – was going to have its way with him, _take_ him against his will. He'd never gone up against anything like this and never in a million years would he think a heartless could be a tentacle monster, raping humans for pleasure.

A new appendage traced up his side, its slime leaving a clear trail as Sora leaned away from its touch. It felt along his ribcage and slugged down his hipbone to the shorts he had put on before he crashed. Another came to the left of him, mirroring its brother's movements, before both of them curled around the elastic and Sora's ears were treated to ripping cloth and his slightly wet skin was met with cold air. He shivered.

Now he wasn't just spread eagle. He was spread eagle and naked. _Oh, what now?_

The first one came back to its starting spot, quickly moving towards his limp cock and swirling around it in a spiral. Such an odd feeling...but he didn't move away from it as it settled; it didn't move once there. The other one slid over his left calf and thigh, then slipped between his ass cheeks. Panic rose in his throat, but it kept going, the length resting and the tip growing higher. When it started to wrap around his neck, Sora had a fleeting thought of it choking him, until it came around to his front and stroked his lips. He could see from there that it copied the look of a real penis. _Like the porn... _But unlike in the pornos, Sora knew to keep his mouth shut. Gasping was a 'no-no' and a guarantee to making you into a suckling tool in the monster's hands.

It mashed itself against his mouth, trying to will it open, but even though Sora knew he was practically kissing a Heartless's – _junk –_ it gave him even more resolve to keep his mouth closed against it. Inhaling through his nose he gazed at the pathetic thing. It looked as if it was whining as it flailed about trying to get a lick, a suck, anything...

It was a measly distraction as a third tentacle, thicker in width, covered his eyes and nose and the little one that was caressing his lips tightened around his throat to choke of his air supply. He tried to move his head to suck a breath in, but the one of his face kept him steady, waiting... Sora's lungs burned for sweet relief, begged for mercy in violent spasm. In his revelation of what he would have to do, he spurnfully thought:

_Damn. These little buggers are smart._

He breathed deep, his lungs thanking him with life, as two things happened. The pressure on his throat had lifted and that smart, little bugger filled his mouth with itself, a quarter of an inch shy of choking him again. The weight on his vision was gone, but he quickly had an idea of where it was going by the frantic ring in his ears and the moving of thing two's midsection from between his butt cheeks.

Number three decided to step things up. It swiftly worked itself between his buns and flicked its head over his entrance. Sora, letting number two use his mouth, clenched against it, momentarily shocking it, before it pressed in again, wrinkling his baby soft cheeks and getting frustrated quickly. The ones around his ankles curled around his thighs and roughly hoisted his legs up, making him parallel to the ground before yanking his legs apart and presenting his hole to the promiscuous creature. It was then, while the Heartless continued to smile that Sora remembered something else about the porn.

Resistance to one of these things was like begging for it to take you hard _and_ rough against your will. He was in for a ride.

With wide, glossy eyes, Sora peered over his now half-erect cock, still decorated with a purple-black swirl, and gazed at the prick-like appendage that seemed to be laughing at him. He was at its mercy, hole bare for it to do as it pleased. Sora glared at his dick as it rose to a fuller length, betraying him, getting off on the humiliation as his master's cheeks turned pink. Thing three poised itself at his entrance, softly nuzzling it. It felt like licking. The wet head would be soothing before the plunge. It reared back, twisted like a purple-black cobra, and it struck forward, slipping into him roughly a good ways in.

"Mmah!"

The unbearable burning started, even with the lubricant-like slime coating it, it still made his toes curl unpleasantly and brought tears to his eyes. Despite the obvious discomfort, it harshly rammed its body into him, bending and coiling into the soft flesh of his inner walls. The one that had settled on his cock, in what felt like ages ago, was flexing and contracting against him, pure muscle against pure muscle, a cold and slick heat against him as it pumped. He mewled around the piece in his mouth at the touch, making thing two give a pleasurable shudder and thrust in his mouth faster. The tears dripped off his chin in hot streaks while he breathed through his nose to keep it clear.

Sora felt as if his very soul was being stretched. The large alien up him was ripping him, he knew it. It had to be. It wouldn't hurt this bad if it wasn't. He was wider than he had ever been. On top of it all, the Heartless had his legs spread for a perfect display of crude fucking and to watch a load of goo spurt from thing three and up his channel, coating it for the next one that took him immediately after. His ass dripped with something more than tentacle goo, he knew. There was more than just that... He had to be bleeding profusely on top of it. It stung, burned, singed as the new one held no mercy for him.

The one in his mouth enjoyed the wailed vibrations erupting from his throat, using the rumble as an anchor to its pleasure. It shoved in deep, forcing Sora to swallow around it as it finished up. Dragging its spent form out clean, Sora was finally able to breathe properly and his mewls weren't being held back either. He sang in cried anguish, beautiful music to the monster's ears. His breathing was delightfully strained against a backdrop of frenzied hiccups from crying. The vine around his prick yanked at him hard, gripping it nicely, turning the head a violent red as Sora reached a new high of being degraded.

Thing four – or was it five? – creeped up his face, slick like the others and crawled into his open trap, muffling his sounds and wiping his tears with its body as it thrusted. Two more tentacles wrapped around his torso, the heads wet like come-splattered tongues as they flicked and rubbed his nipples, making them stand at attention, upright and begging to be touched some more. He trembled and arched in the air, pleading around number four (or five?) for more, clearly out of his mind as his nipples were teased. He wished for some kind of mouth to take them, to suckle them, anything but the torture they were putting him through.

As the current one finished with his tush, another larger one took its place, stretching and sinking into him so much that his cheeks looked overstuffed where they were and his stomach felt as if it was upside down again. Thin snakes, thinner than chrysanthemum stems, curled around the nubs on his chest, their little grips feeling like suction combined with the wet flicks of its friends. For a moment he forgot where he was, who he was, whom he was _supposed_ to be with. While suspended in the pleasures all over his lithe body, he gave up his will to the animal that had him delightfully ensnared. The black tendrils supported him as he spread his legs wider to accommodate the specimen; the ones around his ankles pulling his knees to his chest, and arched into the two sensations at his front.

Sucking off the one between his lips gave him another load to choke on. It was surprisingly good going down. His mouth was free again to spout out nonsense through his mind's sex induced haze. Pleads of "more" and "faster" and "harder" came forth, not one without a pant or a squeaked inhale before he begged for even more. The snake around him _moved_ – oh did it move – really pumping up and down as well as side to side, pulsing around him, willing him to come... It was too much. He used his bindings as leverage to raise himself up so he could fuck the makeshift tunnel, loving the feel of it stroking him nicely. He ignored the itch on his hip and the red heat on his ears and the apples of his cheeks. He kept pushing, the come so near, the end merely a push away...

"Heh...!" A cry.

"Ah...ha..." A moan.

Everything had paused in that one moment, fueled by pleasure as he erupted in white streams and ecstasy, crying out with little tears on the edge of his shut eyes.

"Mmm...heah..." A goofy smile and satisfaction.

Of course, after satisfaction comes the daunting realization that he was just jerked off by a Heartless! Too weak now to do anything, but faintly tug on his makeshift restraints, Sora felt a latching sickness crawl up his throat. It got worse as the things that got him off were still touching him, the dark fingers continuing to gently cradle him, caressing him softly in a mock-loving embrace. The one that was holding his cock carefully unraveled, taking an appreciated notice to his sensitive skin. The ones on his chest unfurled and retreated as well. His stomach twisted in disgust, gag reflex wanting to work to ease his nausea.

To further the sickness, the Heartless wanted another blowjob.

And it wasn't being too careful or kind about it with the way it forced itself down his throat unlike the others. The one that was pleasuring his behind finished up, coming deep and pulling out. His hole puckered around air, wide open and unconsciously asking for more, no matter how grossed out Sora really was. His plea was answered with a smaller member, roughly half the size of the last, but he was loose and one of these wouldn't be enough... His body yearned for more. But as one more, a twin if you will, inched into him beside the other, he cringed and whimpered around a mouthful. Tears streamed down his face again, his thoughts of 'too little' turning into to 'too much', his fingers turning over to claw at air and his feet kicking out to ease the pain.

They moved in syncopated tandem, one going in and one going out at all times. His legs felt like lead as they were held open for the Heartless's entertainment, its ever growing smile bright beyond the black. It laughed out loud, the sound making the air rumble against his eardrums and it moaned along with him as he struggled pointlessly.

After a few more of these rounds, he just felt soggy. There was no other word for it. His thighs and hole were soaked with come, some his, some not. His belly felt full and jiggly, like he ate a huge bowl of chocolate pudding, but it wasn't pudding and it definitely wasn't chocolate. His stomach jerked unpleasantly as more spunk fell down into him on the other end. He tensed up for more as the two slipped out, but then another didn't come to invade him and then the snake in his mouth slithered out without ejaculating. His ropes brought him closer to the dark creature's giant face, the creepy smile still there. His legs were still spread even as he was put upright.

His mind ran through all the possibilities of how tentacle porn ended and he held back a whine at how two out of three scenarios ended with him dying a blood and sperm filled death. Why did he have to think of that? He already felt like his tummy was gonna burst any second now. He didn't want to explode into tiny white and red bits! What would Riku say?

'_Nice one, Sora. Death by come explosion. Wish I could've seen it.'_

The teeth parted and something as long as him flopped out. He could've sworn it was thicker than the pipes at Hollow Bastion and was pretty certain that it was going _in_ him. It was coming for him after all, slinking through the darkness before coming to rest between his sopping wet ass cheeks and feeling for his hole. And it doesn't matter how much abuse he had been taking, when that hot, sloppy, tongue probed at him he was hard again and in a reluctant state of arousal; he still felt ashamed about it all. Weird as it was, the Heartless was giving him a rim job and a damn good one at that.

It slowly assaulted him as it licked at its own pleasure left on him. He squirmed at the ticklish sensation. It was delicate and..._sweet_. It cuddled Sora to it as it went about cleaning him with nothing but the pink organ. By the time it was over, he didn't need more than a few strokes before he was spilling over himself again and then he relaxed against his captor's 'hands', lulled into a sense of security.

The warmth leaving his spent body, the tentacles remaining wrapped around his torso as if it were a stiff and twisting blanket. He felt so tired; he really didn't mind that this thing had given him such a great post-sex buzz. The only thing uncomfortable was that the tentacle sheet was a little tight. He pulled against it, trying to ease the pressure on his waist and chest when he found that he _was_ pulling against it. His hands and feet were free, but even as he used both sets of limbs to make the monster let go a little, it still wouldn't budge. He screamed at it to stop only to not hear a word of what he said. His voice was gone and the air was silent. That blinding light was back and he had to close his eyes against it, but it was warm and welcoming after this ordeal. He wanted to go to it, whatever it was, even if it meant that he had blown up in a million colorful bits after all.

Sora's mind was back from its stupor and his body was finally working to his command. He beckoned his Keyblade forth and cut through the ones closest to his chest, but was then unceremoniously dumped on to the floor.

Floor?

XXXXXX

He thrashed along the floorboards, his body tangled up in mess. He opened his eyes to sheets covering his face. Sheets. _Not_ squirmy, heartless, tendrils. He pulled them off his head and was met with the canopy of light that he saw before. The sun was shining through his window. He gulped. His heart was still racing and he was still breathing heavy from the trauma of having your stomach crushed. He glanced at himself. His sheets were half shredded from the Keyblade still in his right hand, the rest pooled around his waist and was wet from nothing it wasn't familiar with already. Wait. The sheets...

"Oh, fuck! What the hell am I gonna tell Riku?!" He whined, banishing his Keyblade and looking through the holes. Absolutely destroyed. He groaned as he stood, dragging himself to the bathroom to take a shower after all of this. Riku was gonna be pretty upset. Those were his favorite black sheets. They had little white stars and silver moons and everything! What was he gonna say?

'_Sorry, Riku. I was having a wild wet dream about having sex with a tentacle heartless and then shredded the bed sheets with my Keyblade when I felt like it was crushing my stomach in two. He he...'_

He'd guess he'd go with the truth. Maybe he won't be so mad. Oh no! But he _had_ laughed at _him_ when Riku told him about having a dream where he was raped by Simba. But come on! Simba? He wouldn't hurt a fly! Maybe an antelope, but raping a little boy-lion? Ridiculous. He giggled out loud at the thought and started washing up.

After it was over and Riku came home, Sora told him what really happened to his favorite sheets. Riku laughed for hours and then made him go buy new ones. Sora was only too glad that he didn't tell him how he had masturbated in the shower after he had woken up.

* * *

A/N: (bows head in shame) I'm sorry. It probably wasn't what you expected, right? He he. I never knew how I would incorporate a Tentacle Heartless in the world of Kingdom Hearts without making it too weird. I hope this is alright. Yes, I did make a reference to **Titian** **Heat**, a story in which Riku is raped by Simba by yours truly: ) Check that one out too!

I've made references to FFXII, AXE Deodorant, and Breyer's Triple Chocolate ice cream. I don't own rights to any of these, but I recommend them because they're good! FFXII is just crazy-awesome, AXE smells great on guys, when used in moderation, and Breyer's Triple Chocolate ice cream is something to kill for.

I apologize for any and all errors still evident in here after painstakingly assessing it for postage. Gomenasai.

Please Review! It's appreciated.


End file.
